


He Always Leaves

by SimplySly



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySly/pseuds/SimplySly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Boa's object pov challenge.  Drew's Cup thinks of all the times Ryan has stolen him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Always Leaves

The first time that he took me away from my comfortable spot, I was worried. I had seen what he had done to some of the glasses that sat between him and Colin (it was an accident, sure, but still. Those poor glasses had never returned). But all that faded away when he cradled me so gently in his large palm, and then placed his lips on mine. He didn’t really drink out of me, but it was heaven all the same. Now when he steals me away from my spot, I keep hoping that he will raise me to his lips again, and each time he does, I fall a little more in love.

He hands me back to Drew, and leaves me behind. Oh Ryan, why do you always leave?

 

 

Sometime after the show ended...

It was late, and Drew as making coffee. Decaf, at least, but still. He didn't normally make coffee this late in the evening, but Ryan had expressed a desire for it, so he was being a good host. They didn't get together often anymore, but that didn't mean that their friendship had faded. And when Ryan opened a cabinet and then turned to look at him with eyes sparkling in mischief, Drew knew he was in for it.

"What?"

"Nothing." Ryan reached up to the top shelf, one that Drew hardly ever bothered with, as it was simply too high. Curse Ryan's long arms, anyway. What he brought down surprised Drew; it was the blue cup that he had used on Whose Line, and that Ryan had stolen more than once. Drew chuckled, but filled it and his own white mug that had been in the dish drainer with coffee. It was funny, but the glint of light off the cup seemed to match the one in Ryan's eyes. Drew shook his head, obviously, he was imagining things.


End file.
